A New Chance Original
by PZldfn
Summary: What if at the Valley of the End, Naruto didn’t make it. But then was given a second chance on life, how will this new lease on life change Naruto. HinataXNaruto.
1. The Fallen Shinobi

Summary: What if at the Valley of the End, Naruto didn't make it. But then was given a second chance on life, how will this new lease on life change Naruto. HinataXNaruto.

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 1: The Fallen Shinobi

(Current Day, Konoha's Graveyard)

The sky was dark; there were clouds everywhere you looked, and it looked like the heavens themselves were starting to weep for a fallen shinobi. This shinobi gave it his all to save a friend that he held so close to his heart. This person that the shinobi held so close was the one who ended his life, ironically though he ended this life through the heart. There in the graveyard stood several people that all knew this shinobi very well. Each one was weeping in their own way, and each of them had their own thoughts of this.

'_I … can't … believe this happened, if only I trained them all as equals maybe this could've been avoided'_

'_Damn it, why did I have to give him that damn necklace'_

'_No, he can't be dead. Sasuke couldn't of killed him, why … why do I have to be so weak'_

'_N-n-naruto is g-gone, b-but I n-n-never g-got t-t-to tell h-him ho-w I f-f-felt'_

As all his friends gathered to pay their final respects, there was a mob growing outside. They could all hear shouting of joy from the mob. Everyone that was in the graveyard had a disgusted look on their faces. One of them finally snapped and started yelling at the mob.

"I can't believe you all, here this poor boy gave it his all to save, no retrieved your damn Sasuke and this is how you pay him for it. Tell me do any of you know why HIS DAD chose him as the container of Kyuubi. No, no answers. Well let me tell you all, the reason why the fourth Hokage chose his OWN SON for this is because he wanted to protect all of you. He knew it wouldn't be 

fair to ask someone else to give up their child, so he used his own. And how do you repay Naruto for keeping you all safe. You beat him, refuse to serve him, call him names, spit on him, the list just goes on and on. All of you should have already been sent to jail for this, but no. Naruto never once press any charges on anyone, instead he just took the abuse and made a damn mask to hide his true feelings. Well I hope you are all happy, because as of right now I quit being your damn Hokage and I will be leaving tonight" Tsunade finished her yelling.

Everyone there was stun to hear all this. They couldn't believe what they did, and now the realization was setting in upon what they did. But as they all knew it was too little too late now to do anything. The fact that he was now dead, hit everyone there hard. Then just as everyone started to cry a huge lightning bolt came down and hit where Naruto grave was and destroyed it in a matter of seconds, leaving now nothing behind. Tsunade's only thought was that it must have been Kami himself saying he didn't want the village to have Naruto's body.

Hinata now completely lost all hope, so she quickly ran up to Tsunade to ask her something.

"L-l-lady T-tsunade, I w-would l-like t-t-to c-come w-with y-you" Hinata asked while still crying her eyes out.

Tsunade was surprise to say the least but nodded her head. "Meet Shizune and me at the gate in an hour, oh and turn in your hand band"

XXXX

(Current Day, Unknown Location)

"Hmm, where am I" asked a blonde boy.

He looked around the room, or where ever he was, and saw it was completely white. There was nothing else there, as far as his eyes could see nothing but white. Then a voice came out of nowhere.

"Ah, I see you are awake at last Naruto" came a voice from all directions.

"Who are you and why am I here" yelled Naruto.

With a deep sigh the voice started again, "Tell me Naruto, what is the last thing you remember" asked the voice.

"Well, I was fighting Sasuke and we were both using our most powerful jutsu against each other" Naruto stated.

"That's correct, but what you don't know is that yours only scratched him, while his went though your heart" explained the voice.

"Wait a minute, if his went through my heart then why am I here" asked Naruto.

"Think about it Naruto, why is it you can hear my voice but yet not see me. Also why is it that all you can see is just white" the voice asked.

"Am, am I d-d-dead"

"Yes, and no"

"WHAT"

"It seems that for some reason Kyuubi made a deal with me, you see if I allow to live then you will restart life as a demon fox. At first I was going to say no to him, but then he said that I could add in a stipulation. So I agreed and the stipulation is that you MUST find a human partner to keep care of you. Think of it as a leash, they make sure you stay out of trouble and you give them protection. So what do you say, you want to live again" asked the voice.

"If I say yes, does that mean I'll lose my memories and what do you mean by restart life as a demon"

"Well for your first question no you will keep all your memories, as for the next. Well let's just say you won't 'look the same' and you will be sent back to when you were eight years old in your realm"

"So basically I'll return, but as a demon, and I have to find a human partner to keep me out of trouble, is that right"

"Yes, that would be correct. So you will have until the age of twelve to complete this, if you don't then the next thing you see will be you'll partner"

"Just one more thing, will they remember me or will they forget me" asked Naruto in a sad voice at the end.

With a very deep sigh the voice spoke, "No, they will forget you. But if someone did held you close to their heart then their memories of you will return. But they would have needed to love you for that to happen, so I doubt that there will be. Sorry kid"

"That's… ok, maybe it's best if they forgot me anyways"

"So, will you do it"

Naruto just nodded his head yes. Then a portal opened in the middle of the room.

"Just walk through it and it will return you"

Naruto just walked towards this portal and enter through it. From there everything went black and he felt a strange feeling through out his body, then he passed out.

XXXX

(Four Years in the Past, Konoha's forest)

A small golden fox awoke in the middle of the forest. At first it didn't seem to know what was happening, it looked up and could only see the sunlight coming through the trees up above. The area that he was in was actually nice and shady. There was a cool summer breeze coming through the forest, it felt so good on its fur. He then started to smell the air; it was filled with all different scents, they were from peaceful flowers to other animals near by. But strangely it smelt a scent that was human, but also snake.

This of course got it curios of who it was smelling, so it attempted to stand on its two back paws only to fall down. It looked puzzled for why it couldn't stand. Eventually it gave up and walked with all fours. It finally made it to where the smell came from; it looked down and immediately looked backed up. There in front of him was the woman that made him remember EVERTHING in a second, it was Anko and she scared the shit out of him even when he was a demon. To his great sadness she saw him and immediately tried to kill him, or at least do target practice either way it wasn't good.

"Come back here, you look so rare. I could get a killing on that fur of yours" Anko yelled while still chasing after him.

At of pour instinct he thought of a Rasengan and somehow it shot out of his tail, it nearly hit Anko as she was shocked be on belief that a fox or any animal at that could use a jutsu let alone an A-Rank one. As the fox got away the only thing Anko could say was, "What the hell was that".

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked the first chapter of A New Chance. And for everyone that knows about my other story, yes I will still update it. But it may take a little more time, don't really know yet. So anyways please RXR this.


	2. Finding Those Who Care

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 2: Finding Those Who Care

(Current Day, Konoha Market Streets)

After running for his life/fur, Naruto found that hiding in the market place was much more easer then trying to hide from a crazy snake woman. Still there were still awes when someone saw that golden fur, but thankfully no one tried to kill him.

He decided that it might be best to try and look for a partner now. But sadly he didn't know anyone that would be willing to keep him. '_There was Sakura, but she was so into Sasuke that she wouldn't care about a fox. Then there was Kiba, but he already had __Akamaru__**,**__ There was Shino, but he just scares me. Neji would think it was fate that I die or something, Tenten well I don't know her that much another then a weapons user, Lee well he scares me also, Ino is like Sakura, Choji is into food, Shikamaru was too lazy to even notice me , and there is there is no way in hell am I letting Sasuke of access to a demon. But then you were left'_

He just sighed and decided to try is luck with Sakura. He quickly sniffed the air and picked up what he hoped was Sakura, and started running in that direction.

XXXX

(Current Day, Hokage Tower)

The Hokage was sitting back in his chaired reading his favorite orange bock. He had a very long day with paperwork and he needed a nice break from it, also he wanted to try and figure out why in the hell does a Kage have to do all this. Just when he got to a good part there was a knock on the door. Sighing he told the person to come in, while hiding his book. Anko quickly came in and almost rushed at the Hokage patting.

"What's wrong with you Anko, you look like you saw a ghost" asked the Hokage.

"Its much worse then that sir, earlier today I saw this rare golden fur fox in the forest. So I decided to chase it; well while chasing it, it used a Rasengan on me" Anko explained.

This of course got the Hokage worried and thinking, _'How could a fox do that, unless, no there's no way he banished it eight years ago'_

"Anko you sure it was a fox and it was the Rasengan that it used" the Hokage asked.

"Yes sir, do … do you think it was the Nine tails" asked Anko in a very worried voice.

"I hope not, I don't see how it could be. I mean Minato gave up his life to banished it to it's realm"

"But what else could it be, I mean what other animal can use a jutsu"

"I don't know, but for now try and find it and catch it alive. If you need help then just have any of the ANBU help you"

"Yes sir" and with that Anko leapt through the window to look for the fox, while the Hokage went back to his book.

XXXX

(Current Day, Sakura's House)

It was mid day now and Naruto finally tracked down Sakura. Apparently the first scent that he picked up went to this scary guy with lots of scares on his face, now that he thought about it the guy remained of the proctor in the first exam of the Chuunin exams. The next scent went to Gai and Lee training together. The last one before Sakura's was the old man Hokage, which for some reason looked at him oddly before he ran off.

He spotted Sakura coming up to her house, and decided to make his appearance to her.

'_CHAH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT INO-PIG, HUGGING MY SACUKE LIKE THAT'_ that a very angry Sakura. Just when she was about to turn the corner to her house, a golden fox appeared in front of her. _'WHAT IS EVERY THING TRYING TO MAKE ME HAVE A BAD DAY'_. Before Naruto could do a thing he was kicked hard by Sakura and sent flying through the sky.

XXXX

(Current Day, Konoha's park)

A woman with long red hair was currently sitting on a bench thinking what to do. It's been eight long years since her husband and only son died. Her husband died as a hero that saved the 

village, her son died because of an illness that even Tsunade couldn't cure. Ever since then she has been thinking about leaving this world, but something kept her here. She couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard she tried nothing ever come to her. She often took to this bench now a day, just thinking about the past.

Just as she was about to leave to saw something flying towards her. When it got closer she could make it out as a fox. On instinct alone she grabbed the fox and held it to get a look at it. The fox was golden in fur with white for its paws, ear tips, and tail tip. But when she looked into its eyes, she felt a strange feeling that she hasn't felt in years. But what was it, she couldn't put her finger on it. But before she could think of anything else a bunch of Kunais came at her. Having no time to move because of the fox, she braced for the impacts.

But the pain never came; instead when she looked, she saw what looked like a red chakra wall and all the Kunais lying on the ground. She was surprised to see this color of chakra; since the last time she saw it, it was when Kyuubi attacked. But unlike Kyuubi's this one was filled with kindness and caring. Before she could get another good look at this fox, it got out of her grip and ran into the forest followed by Anko and several members on ANBU.

XXXX

(Current Day, Deep Forest)

As Naruto was running for his life, again. As like last time he tried a Rasengan, but unlike last time they were all ready for this and the attack missed. This was bad, he could already feel himself running out of chakra, anymore and we will past out.

"Humph, it's slowing down. Time to catch our target" Anko said to the others.

'_This is really bad, damn it Kyuubi. You give me this body, but forgot to tell me what in the hell it can do'_ thought Naruto bitterly. He was running out of options, either he keeps running and pass out from lack of chakra or think of something quickly. Then it hit him, he remembered once Kyuubi saying something about traveling in between realms. But he never pay attention to the fox, thinking he'll never have to use it. Now he was mentally cursing himself for that, while trying to think. He finally thought of something and hoped to Kami he was right, he gathered all of his remaining chakra into his front right claw and swung it into the air. To his luck and Anko and the others surprised, there was a hole in mid air. Not thinking any other second Naruto jumped in and disappeared with the hole. Leaving a very shocked group of ninjas.

XXXX

(Current Day, Unknown Location)

Where ever that hole led to, it was very dark. There wasn't even enough for his fox eyes, but were ever he was there was a lot of soft silky feel to it. Before he could think of anything else there was movement around him. Then there was light shinning into the edge of where ever he was, then a face that he know, it was Hinata's face. And soon as Hinata saw the fox she screamed and passed out. Of course by this Naruto was curious upon why she screamed, until he looked around again and saw he was in Hinata's panties drawer. He quickly got a red face, and looked out to see Hinata clothed, but with more panties in hand now lying on the floor. He sighed and then passed out for a nap that he needed.

* * *

A/N: I know aren't I evil for what I did to Naruto and Hinata. Anyways I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but when I got all those hits, and reviews it made me extremely happy. But the next update won't be until the next for the Bonds Of Two. Hope you liked this chapter, please RXR.


	3. The Signing

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 3: The Signing

(Next Day, Hinata's Room)

When Naruto woke up, he found himself on a bed being looked at by a very shy looking girl. She looked directly into his eyes, like trying to search for something she had lost. At this Naruto was a little scared at the fact that it felt like she was seeing his very soul, but at the same time it felt confuting for her just being near by him.

"Um, what were you doing in my … d-drawer little one" asked Hinata.

Of course Naruto didn't answer her question, for the simple reason that he was a fox.

"Oh, right I f-forgot that you c-couldn't talk. But, why, why do I know you" asked a confused Hinata.

At this Naruto was confused also, the voice said that only people who loved him could remember. _'Did H-Hin-Hinata l-love me'_ that was the only thought that kept on going through his head.

"Y-y-your name its N-Na-Naruto isn't it" asked Hinata.

Naruto only nodded his head once, still in a alter confusion. It didn't make since he always thought that everyone didn't love him, only liked him at best as a friend.

When Hinata saw him nod, she was over come from pure joy. She quickly scoped him up and started to hug him as tight as she could. Of course being a small fox doesn't exactly help you when being hugged to death, so Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of her death group.

When Hinata noticed this, she relieved she was crushing him. She quickly let go, and became a little red from her lack of common sense. He quickly took a breath of air that he needed, afterwards there was so many questions that Hinata wanted to ask, but she knew it would be pointless to ask. So they just stared at each other. This lasted for a few minutes, and then Hyuuga maid came in and was shocked to see a fox in the same bed as the Hyuuga hairs. Of course this brought every Hyuuga in the whole compound to see what was happening. Finally the elders and her father came too, and had her and the fox to go to a meeting of the elders.

XXXX

(Current Day, Elders Meeting Room)

Both the elders and Hiashi were looking at Naruto with great interest. None of them knew what to do with the fox. Some of the elders said just to get rid of the fox; others said keep for now and see if Hinata improves and if not then sell it for money. Hiashi was on the fence; he could just get rid of it, but if he uses it to motivate his daughter it could help her in the long run.

He was about to say his decision, but Anko and two ANBU came in the meeting room.

"Hah, finally found you. You damn fox" Anko said with a grin on her face.

"Excuse me, but why did just interrupt a Hyuuga meeting" Hiashi asked in his cold voice.\

"Because we have orders to catch that fox no matter what" Anko said.

"And why this fox, what has it ever done"

"Lets see; first it almost hit me with a Rasengan, then it made some sort of wall of chakra, and last it escaped us by making some sort of portal in the air"

"You mean this fox can use chakra" asked one of the elders.

"Yes, and by order of the Hokage we are to catch it and bring it back with us" Anko said with a smirk.

"Very well, Hinata please give the fox to Anko" Hiashi asked.

Hinata didn't know what to do; her gut said no, but her fair said yes. She looked at Anko then at her father and lastly at Naruto. Naruto had a look of utter fair on his face, he knew what would most likely to happen to him once they found out he was a demon. A tear came down Hinata's face as she made up her mind.

"No father, I will not give up this fox" Hinata said shyly.

"You dare disobey the Hokage" Anko asked angrily.

She just nodded her head and saw as Anko was about to slap her. But before she could hit Hinata, an HUGE amount of red chakra came out and surrender both Hinata and Naruto inside of it. The chakra was so thick that even with the Byakugan they couldn't see in. In side how over both Naruto and Hinata felt dizzy and soon passed out.

XXXX

(Current Day, White Room)

They both woke up to see nothing but white. Naruto already knowing this place was worried and confused upon why they were here.

"Well hallo again Naruto, and this must be Hinata, well hallo to you too" the voice said.

"Hey, why are we here. I thought that this was when you near death or something" Naruto yelled out.

"**Yes it is kit, but it's also for other things too"** this time it was an other voice that came out.

"Wait is that you Kyuubi" asked Naruto.

"**Yes it is, and now down to why you two are here"** the Kyuubi started. **"The reason is, is because you wanted to protect that human with all you had. To us that was the sign saying that you had chose your human partner, so to explain EVERYTHING to both of you, we brought you here. Now before either of you say anything let me explain. First off before anything can happen Hinata must sign a demon contract with you"** and like on command a contract appeared in front of Hinata. **"I'd suggest you read it all the way before you sign it, that way you know what you getting into"**

Hinata nods and starts to read the contract, which reed as so:

_Demon Binding Contract_

_The Signer Side:_

_Who ever signs this contract will have complete control over the demon that this belongs to._

_The signer has to take care of the demon and make sure it doesn't run a mock in the human realm._

_They must also make sure that the demon is kept secret to all those that wish to kill it._

_Failure of this will result in the death of the signer._

_The Demon Side:_

_The demon who owns this contract must remain loyal to the signer._

_They must obey any command that the signer gives, this rule however doesn't count if the signer tells the demon to kill itself or other demons that are not a threat to the signer._

_The demon must make sure that the signer is safe at all times, however if the signer wishes to fight by themselves then this rule doesn't apply._

_Failure of this will result in the death of the demon._

_Abilities for both Signer and Demon:_

_Both signer and demon will be allow to talk through their minds, however this will only work if both are within ten miles of each other._

_The demon can take on a shape or form of the signer's species, however they can only keep this form for a maximum of two days, then they must rest for a day before changing again._

_The demon can temporally be sealed into the signer so that the signer can have the demon's powers, however this can only work for a maximum of three hours per day, before signer must rest._

_Demon is allowed to talk the signer language when they are still in their natural form._

_Demon is able to change the size of themselves to as small as they can get to as large as they can be. Please note that the largest they can be is dependent upon how many tails they have._

_If for any reason that the signer is seriously hurt and is near death, the demon is allowed to give up their life to save the signer._

_How to sign:_

_To sign this contract you must be first chosen by the demon, and then you must sign it in your blood at the bottom._

"**So do you agree to these terms, or should I send you both back now" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yes I do" Hinata says, before signing her name on the contract. The contract then spins and closes by itself. It keeps spinning until it makes an exact copy of itself, the copy went to Naruto and the first one went to Hinata. Then there was a flash of light.

XXXX

(Current Day, Elders Meeting Room)

It has been a full ten minutes now, since that wall of chakra came up. Every attempt to break it failed. They were starting to wonder if that thing would ever fall. Then soon after that thought, the wall started to lighten up slowly. After about half a minute the wall was completely gone, showing both Hinata and the fox there.

"About damn time, you've been in there for ten whole minutes" Anko yelled.

She then tried to grab the fox, but Hinata just pulled away.

"You can't he's mine, look at this" Hinata said. She then handed Hiashi the Demon Contract. He quickly reads it and sees what's at the bottom.

_Signed by: Hinata Hyuuga_

"She is right; the fox does belong to her now. Here read this Anko" Hiashi said, while handing it to Anko.

"Hmm, fine. But you and that demon has to go to the Hokage and explain this to him" Anko said while mad that Hinata was right.

* * *

A/N: YAY, the next chapter is done. I know I said I do the other story, but I just can't thing what to do with it for now. So it will sadly be put on hold until I can think of a good idea of it. Sorry everyone that did like it, but I promise I will not let it die, even if it takes me years. Anyways how did everyone like this chapter? I tried to make the whole demon contract fair, so that they won't be super strong. Oh and I know GraityTheWizard asked in the first chapter if he can use all of his jutsu. Well to answer that its yes and no, he can only use ones with hand signs while half human, but while fox he can only use his demon ones and any handless jutsu. Hope that helps until next time, oh and also two more days of school and then I'm out.


	4. Revolutions

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 4: Revolutions

(Current Day, Hokage Office)

It had been almost twelve hours since Hinata found Naruto in her underwear drawer. Then it had been about two hours since signing the contract, about ten minutes since they gotten to the tower, and less then a minute since entering the office. Now they were facing Konoha's strongest shinobi alive, Sarutobi.

He was looking at both of them with great interest; not because it was the Hyuuga heirs, not because of all the reports on the fox, no it was because he found it strange that the fox actually had a contract to sign. He thought only summoning animals had contracts, not just some random fox. Yes it was most likely a demon fox like Kyuubi, but still not a summoning. This made the old man slightly worried about what this could mean; the best case is that it will only help Hinata, the worst of course is that it tricks her into helping in destroying Konoha.

The thoughts running through both Hinata and Naruto weren't the best. They both thought for sure that the Hokage was going to force them from each other. If that was the case then Hinata would pay for it, because of the contract that binds her to him and vise versa. When they finally stood in front of the Hokage they were sweating bullets.

The Hokage cleared his throat and talked. "It has come to my attention that, that fox that is on your shoulder is able to not only use charka but also use jutsus." He stated to the both of them, Hinata just nodded her head. "Is it also true that you signed some sort of contract with it." She again nodded her head. "May I see this contract?" Hinata nodded and pulled out the contract from her pocket, she then handed it over to the Hokage. He read it once, and then read it again to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was clear to him that it had no real loop holes or anyway out for either one, if one tried to break it in anyway then one would die from it. _'Well at least it can't kill her.'_

With that in mind he made his decision. "Well I see no reason this fox is any threat as long as Hinata controls it, so I'm letting her keep it. But you two will have to be trained by an Inuzuka for partner working." The Hokage explained. "But before you leave I would like to speak to the fox and Hinata alone." Looking at everyone else in the room, they quickly got the hint and left. With everyone gone he motioned to the fox.

Naruto quickly looked at Hinata, and she nodded her head. Naruto then jumped down from Hinata and thought about his human form. A puff of smoke came and left a boy no older then Hinata standing there. He had on an eye soaring orange jumpsuit, he was wearing a leg holster on his right leg, he had on a pouch on his waist, instead of human ears it looked like his fox ears on the top of his head, he also still had his tail, but what surprised the Hokage was that he had on a leaf hitai-ite. Now this was something the old man needed to know why.

"Hey old man, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto proudly said. This of course brought both a rise eyebrow and confusion from the Hokage. _'He's so like his mother with the name calling. Wait did I just think that, is he really him. But how, the Naruto I know died as a baby. But these memoires, they must be real right?'_ "So what did you need to talk about?" Naruto asked in his usual hyperactive tone.

"Oh, yes. First off are you here to destroy us in anyway," Naruto shook his head no. "Alright, why did you pick Hinata to sign the contract?"

"Well it kind of just happen, tell you the truth I didn't even know I had an contract until just a few hours ago." Naruto replied.

"Ok, then mien telling me why you have a leaf hitai-ite on?"

"Well you may not believe me, heck I still find it hard to believe. But this is what happened." Naruto gave the Hokage a brief description of what had happen to him. He told from The Valley of the End to meeting the voice. He then told about his first run in with Anko to what happened with Hinata. By the end of it, the Hokage looked amazed to say the least. "So that is what happened to me and why I have a hitai-ite." Naruto finished up.

The Hokage looked at Hinata and asked her if she believed it. "Hai sir, I remember everything about him and all the time spent with him up to his d-death. But everything else other then him I do not remember." She finished off answering him.

He nodded his head at thought it best to just keep an eye on them. He would also inform _Kushina_ about this, but tell her not to make contact for now. "Thank you both very much, you may leave now. But please do not inform anyone that doesn't need to know about Naruto. Oh and Hinata you might want to think about getting him something that won't yell out to the enemy where you are when Naruto is in human form." She blushed, but nodded and Naruto gave a face of sorrow at thinking about giving up his jumpsuit.

As the two were leaving Sarutobi felt guilt. _'I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you know yet. Hmm, Minato you should proud of your son.' _With that thought, he knew what needed to be done. He just hope Kushina would understand.

XXXX

(Current Day, Outside Konoha's Wall)

Two figures stood right at the walls protecting Konoha. One was a human with a black cloak covering him from head to toe. He was maybe around five and half feet tall, underneath his cloak was array of weapons, mostly swords with a few needles. On his left hand side was an average size cat; the only thing that was different was two things. One it was mostly green with only white for its belly. The next thing was that it had two tails.

The man looked at the cat. "Are you sure you sensed one here, I'm mean who be dump enough to be in a village that was already attacked by a demon?" The man asked.

"**I'm sure; there was a lot of demon charka here. It couldn't be more then a few hours old, it must be here." **The cat told the man.

The looked a bit worried, the last time they went against an other demon they barely won. But they had grown stronger, but was it enough? "You sure we can take them, we have no idea who the signer is. All we know it could be the Kage of this village."

"**I doubt the Kage of this village would. As you already said, this village was already attacked once. Besides even if the signer is strong, all we have to do is kill it's demon to win. Remember?"**

The man gave a nod, and both leapt up the wall to find their targets.

XXXX

(Current Day, Konoha's forest)

Hinata and Naruto both thought it would be a good idea to try out some of their new abilities. So they went to a deep part of the forest, were mostly no one else visited. They just found the perfect clearing; it was at least three miles from anyone that would come out. So that meant most noise or charka wouldn't be detected.

Just as they were about to practice, Naruto smelt something unfriendly coming. And he was right, a few seconds after he first smelt it there were several needles laced with poison coming their way. Naruto quickly put up a charka wall to protect both him and Hinata.

"**What the hell was that!" **Naruto in his fox form yelled. **"Hinata get behind me."** With that she quickly did so.

The two figures touched down just outside the line of trees from the forest. The cat was the first one to talk. **"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A fox and a little girl, this will be easer then what I thought."** The cat spoke with such coldness in its voice that it sent chills down Naruto's and Hinata's spines.

"**What the hell are you doing, we never attacked you!"** Naruto asked/yell.

"**Like you don't know, just because your new doesn't mean you get a break."** The cat spoke with such calmness it was starting to freak Naruto out more.

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**What you don't know?" **Naruto only shook his head.** "Let me guess, you never asked either the voice or Kyuubi why they were give you a second chance?" **This time Naruto only nodded. **"Hmf, idiot. Well since you going to die again I see no harm in telling you. You see when every ****bijuu is either sealed or killed then new ones must take their places. But just one problem, Kami sealed the path between the demon realm and the human realm after a certain snake human tried to go there for power. Because of this humans that had died in a huge battle were selected to be hopeful bijuu, but before you can be a new bijuu for your tail lever you must fight and kill your opponents. Each time you win, you get closer to your goal. But if you lose, well, your soul is eaten by the shinigami and everything, except the other demons you killed, goes back as if you were never there. So that is why we are attacking you, NOW DIE!" **The cat yelled.

Naruto had to think quick, there in front of him was two people that wanted to kill him. They were both coming in fast; the man drew a sword, while that cat made charka claws around its own. Both were aiming for him only, well that was a relief. He changed into his human form and took a stance between them and Hinata.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto yelled out making eleven clones. _'I hope this works.'_ Two of the clones went to delay the two opponents as long as they could, while the others helped each other form Rasengans. By the time they finish, the two clones were destroyed. "Take this you bastards, Rasengan!" All the Naruto's clones yelled. When the Rasengans hit, it caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared; he could see both bodies bleeding massive amounts of blood, the man looked like a train had hit him, while his cat, well let's just say a blender might have been a better way to die. After a few moments both their bodies began to fade out of sight. He then heard soft sobs and turned to the source, there behind him was Hinata crying her eyes out. _'Oh man I forgot she's only eight! There's no way she should have saw that, damn it!'_

He bent down still in his human form and gently hugged Hinata. "It's going to be alright," Naruto repeated these words while she cried in his chest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, but things came up in the road of life. Ok I know bad Kakashi joke, but anyways I hope I can make up with for it. I'm going to try and update every weakened, but won't make any promise to it. Please RXR.


	5. Life Team Bells?

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 5: Life. Team. Bells?

(Four Years, Konoha's Ninja Academy)

Today was the day that the passing students got their new teams. They were all 'politely' waiting for their team assignments, well all but one and their fox. Hinata was sitting in a corner while Naruto was on her lap curled up; she was just reflecting back on the past four years of her life, she could remember the day after the attack quite well.

Apparently during the attack Naruto unleash a shit load of demon chakra, thus scary everyone in the village. Sadly because all traces of their attackers were all gone, no one believed her. Instead most of the village thought, she and that new fox, they were trying to destroy the village. It didn't help either that the Hokage wouldn't say anything except that it was just training gone wrong. Since that day most villagers either stirred cleared of her or refused service to her. Some did try and beat her, only to find a very pissed fox with sharp claws waiting for them.

For Naruto's part, he was thinking how could he had does this to Hinata. Every day now people grow more distant from her, even her own clan has; though Hinata just ignores this fact, at least that what Naruto thinks. Her father only pushes her harder and harder, and her cousin Neji just puts her down every time he can. As for the rest of the clan they just glare at her, they still treat her as the Hyuuga heirs, but that's about it. Naruto said that he was so sorry for this, but Hinata just says it wasn't his fault. But he still blames himself in making her life as bad as his old one.

There were only a very few people that actually treats both of them normal. The first one being the Hokage, every now and then he would stop by and see how everything is going. He claims it's just to make sure nothing bad is happening, but both Hinata and Naruto have other ideas. The next was Iruka-sensei; unlike all the other academy teachers he pays attention to Hinata, though he was quite surprised when he started to remember Naruto. Iruka ever since then started talking to both Hinata and Naruto after school when ever he could, he was sad when he found out how Naruto died but he did promise not to do anything against Sasuke.

For the next person it was their trainer Tsume Inuzuka. She always treated them as if they were any other clan member from her clan, she would go through the exercises with them and teach them how to perform dual jutsu with each other. Of course she didn't show them any of her clan jutsus, but she did show them common know ones. Her son Kiba and his dog Akamaru would come over also to play with Hinata and Naruto, the four of them after some time became very good friends with each other.

The final people that were nice were Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame Ichiraku. One day Naruto was starving for food after along day of training, and he couldn't wait to get back home. So he convinced Hinata to go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, when they got there Ayame was about to take their order when she dropped her pen and paper. This got Teuchi attention and he looked what was wrong, he too dropped the bowl in his hands. They both started to remember their favorite load mouth customer. After a bit of explaining, they both understood what had happened. Luckily for Hinata's wallet Teuchi decided to give them an all you can eat night, by the end of it he truly wished he didn't, Naruto had eaten thirty bowls of all different flavors. After that Hinata had strictly limited him to three bowls a time.

They would have thought more, but Iruka came through the doors making everyone to look at him.

"Good morning class, I see everyone is here. Ok let's get started Team One your Jounin Instructor is…" He went on and both Hinata and Naruto just toned him out.

Iruka got through six of the nine teams when he had a slight frown form. "Team Seven your Jounin Instructor is Kakashi Hatake and your team members are Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." With this it brought a frown on both Hinata and Naruto, Sakura of course cheered and then had nerves (or just plain stupid) to yell at Hinata not to try any thing to 'her' Sasuke, Naruto just looked up and gave a load enough growl to Sakura to shut her up. Iruka seeing this gave a small chuckle and then went on. "Team Eight your Jounin Instructor is Kurenai Yuhi and your team members are Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Sadly since we do not have an even number of Genin you will have to wait for one to become available. Team Nine is still on duty, so the next is Team Ten. Team Ten your Jounin Instructor is Asuma Sarutobi and your members are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Ok that's all the teams, everyone is dismissed for lunch. Please come back in an hour to meet your sensei."

XXXX

(Current Day, School Lunch Grounds)

Team Seven decided to have lunch to gather, to Naruto great surprised. He thought for sure emo Sasuke would eat by himself and fan girl Sakura would try and catch him, leaving him and Hinata by themselves. But instead Sasuke asked if they should all eat together, that way they could get to know each other. Of course Sakura said yes the second he asked, as for Hinata just nodded and walked with them. They found an empty table and sat down. Sakura was the first to talk and surprising everyone there it wasn't about Sasuke.

"So Hinata, what's with that fox that you always have? I mean I thought only the Inuzuka clan had pets for ninja partners." Sakura asked.

"Oh well I found him when I was only eight and we just got along since then." Hinata answered.

"What's its name and is it any use in a battle?" Sasuke asked this time.

Naruto gave him a growl and Hinata talked. "His name is Naruto and he can do jutsu too."

"I didn't know anything but Inuzuka's dogs could do jutsu, can you show us one?" Sakura asked.

"Um sure, Naruto please make a wall." With that he got up on all fours and looked at the end of the table, with a quick bark a wall of chakra formed at the end of the table. Both Sasuke and Sakura got up and felt it, sure enough they couldn't pass though it.

"Wow that's cool. He can make a solid wall of chakra." Sakura said.

'_Umf, these two might come in handing in battle.'_ Sasuke thought. "How big can he make it?" He then asked.

"If needed to he can make a seven foot radios dome around me or others." Hinata answered.

'_Yep, those two will come in handy when needed.' _Sasuke thought.

The rest of their lunch was uneventful; Sakura tried to ask Sasuke on a date, Sasuke just eating in silent, and Hinata playing with Naruto. The hour was coming up, so they went back to the class to meet their sensei.

XXXX

(Current Day, Konoha's Ninja Academy)

Team Seven was waiting for their Jounin to come, everyone else had already gone. This left a very board time just waiting and waiting.

'_Naruto can't you please tell me about Kakashi-sensei.' _Hinata pleaded through their mental connection.

'_**No, I already told you that I can't because that would be cheating. And unless you order me to, I'm not going to say anything. Sides didn't I warn you to bring a good book just incase?'**_

'_Well yes, but I never thought that I would have your old sensei.'_ Hinata gave up with a defeated sigh and just sat there. Naruto for his part sensing that Hinata was done curled up on her lap and began to sleep for the rest of the time.

-2 Hours Later

Hinata was just staring out the window hoping that this torture would end soon. She felt envies towards Naruto; he got to sleep on her lap while she had to stay awake in case Kakashi came. Oh how she wished she could be Naruto right now and just sleep it off, but no, she was a Hyuuga and had to be good at all times. Sometimes she hated being a Hyuuga; she sometimes wished she was a Nara or even an Akimichi. She was just about to give up and rest her head on the desk, when Naruto's ears perked up.

'_**Hey Hinata, Kakashi-sensei is coming. He should be in here in 3,2,1..'**_

Right on cue the door to the class opened; through the door came a man wearing a stander Jounin outfit with a mask to cover is bottom half of his face, he had his hitai-ite tilted to cover his left eye, and he had in his hands a little orange book.

'_Hmm, I have a shy Hyuuga with a pet, a fan girl that won't get a clue, and the last Uchiha. Fun.' _Kakashi thought. "Meet me up on the roof." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

The three Genin left with that and headed to the school's roof.

XXXX

(Current Day, Academy's Roof)

Team Seven got to the roof top and were greeted by their sensei and told to seat down.

"Yo, well then since I don't know you guys, you can introduce each other." Kakashi spoke out.

"Umm, sensei can you give us an example of what you want." Sakura asked.

"Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, I have hobbies, and I don't really have a dream. Ok you with the fox, your up" Kakashi finished up, and then pointed at Hinata.

"Um, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I like my pet fox Naruto, I also like to pick flowers and press them, I dislike people who pick on others, my hobbies are playing with Naruto in the park, and my dream is to make my father proud of me." Hinata finished up.

'_**Hey Hinata, should we show them my other form. I mean if we are in combat and something comes up I think they be surprised seeing me change.'**_

'_Well I guess your right but how are we going to explain it?'_

'_**Leave that to me.'**_

'_Ok'_ Kakashi was about to speak when Hinata cut him off. "Umm, excuse me but I forgot to tell you one more thing."

"Is it something we need to know?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes"

"Very well go ahead."

Hinata looked at Naruto and he ran in the middle of the group. Kakashi was about to ask what's up, but then a puff a smoke came. When the smoke cleared, out came a boy with a dark orange and black jacket and dark orange pants. He wore a leg holster on his right, a pouch on his waist, and a hitai-ite of the leaf only with black for the fabric. The only things that made Kakashi sure it wasn't some random shinobi, was that he had a tail and fox ears (think the Shippuden version only as a twelve year old). Needless to say everyone there, except Hinata, was shocked to see this.

"Umm, excuse me but who are you and why are you wearing that hitai-ite?" Kakashi asked.

"Well if the great 'copy-nin' can't even guess, then that's kind of sad. But to answer your questions; my name is Naruto, and yes I'm the same Naruto as Hinata's fox. As for the hitai-ite I'm a register shinobi of the leaf." Naruto proudly said.

"IF that's true, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be an assigned somewhere else? Also are you even a fox or just some person that is good at Henge?" Kakashi asked.

"Well to answer you yes I'm a fox, I'm just a 'special fox'. As for being with Hinata and being a real shinobi I have papers explaining everything signed by the Hokage." Naruto answered and gave Kakashi some papers from his jacket.

Kakashi didn't like what he saw, it was true. Naruto was a register shinobi, his rank would be what ever Hinata's is, and he even got an order stating that he will remain by Hinata. No matter how Kakashi looked at it, there was no way on arguing about this. "Fine, since your going to be with us you might as well introduce yourself."

"Well as you know my name is Naruto, my likes are being with Hinata, being scratch behind the ears, and ramen, my dislikes are anyone who is mean to Hinata, my hobbies are sleeping and training, and my dream is to show everyone that Hinata is a good person and not someone to be fear." Naruto said the last part with a bit of sadness. With that all done, he puffed backed into being his fox self and went to Hinata's side.

"Ok, now that is over your turn pinky." Kakashi said while pointing to Sakura.

"While my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes," she turns to Sasuke and has a blush "my dislikes are anyone who is mean to Sasuke, my hobbies are reading, and my dream is," again turns to Sasuke and blushes.

"OK, your next." This time pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have a lot of dislikes and a very few likes, as for my dream, well, it's more of an ambition. I need to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said in his usual emo voice.

"Good, now then tomorrow we will be doing a survival exercise in training ground seven at six in the morning." Kakashi was explaining.

"Um, sensei didn't we do enough survival exercise in the Academy?" asked Sakura.

"Well this isn't just any exercise, but you'll find out tomorrow. Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you." With that he was off.

XXXX

(Nightfall, Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata was in her usual seat by her father, Naruto was on her left side, and her sister was straight across from her. It was dinner time there and Hinata had to give her father a report on her day, it always went like this. She would seat down wait for dinner, while eating dinner give her father a brief report, she usually skips what Hiashi deems unnecessary, and then finish eating and her and Naruto go to her room for the night, and tonight was no different at all.

"Um, father I got my team today." Hinata spoke out quietly.

"Good, yours on your time?" Hiashi asked in his cold tone.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, my sensei is Kakashi also so."

"I see, do they know about Naruto?"

"Yes, Naruto said it was probably be a good idea to tell them now."

"Did you two do any training today?"

"No father, we were to busy with our new teammates."

"Even so you still could of train with them."

"I'm sorry father, I'll be sure to train tomorrow after Kakashi-sensei's survival exercise."

"Good, be sure to train twice as hard to make up for your laziness."

"Hai." With that they finish eating and quickly went to bed for the night.

XXXX

(Early Next Morning, Hinata's Room)

Hinata was having a dream of a lifetime. She was dreaming that she just told Naruto about her true feeling and that he accepted them, he also to her great surprised returned them in a passionate kiss. Oh how she wish that the dream would never end, but then she felt something. Something very wet? She slowing opens her eyes to see Naruto licking her on the cheek.

"NARUTO!" She screamed while turning redder then a tomato.

"**Ow, … Hinata you know I have extremely good hearing. Why you yell so loudly?" **the small fox asked.

"Because you licked me!" Hinata yelled again, only a bit quieter this time.

"**So, I had to get you up. I tried to pushing your sides, but you didn't respond. So the only thing left was to lick you, by the way you taste quite good."**

Hinata got a weird look on her face. "You don't mean to eat, do you?" she asked somewhat scared.

"**NO! I just mean that you have this sweat taste to you."**

A small blush played on Hinata, but it was enough to distract her from seeing a larger one on Naruto. "Umm, let's get ready for the day."

"**Umm, so. Let's get something to eat first."**

"But I thought Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat?"

"**He did, but he's going to be late as always."**

"Umm, ok if you say so."

"**Trust me, you thank me later for this."** With that they got ready for the day and went to get a nice big breakfast.

XXXX

(Ten o'clock, Current Day, Training Ground Seven)

It had been four flipping hours since Sasuke and Sakura both got their in the morning. During which time Sakura had tried and fail to ask Sasuke on a date, after which she spent the remained of the time just trying to talk to him. He through all of this just either remained quiet or just did his "Hn" to her. Finally shortly before ten, both Hinata and Naruto showed up.

"Where were you two, you late like sensei is!" Sakura screamed out.

"Umm, well you see Sakura, Naruto said that sensei would be late again. So me and him got something to eat and took are time walking here." Hinata replied.

"Didn't sensei say _not to eat breakfast_ yesterday?" Sasuke spook up.

"**Nope, he said 'I **_**wouldn't**_** eat breakfast if I was you', meaning he never ordered us not to."** Naruto spoke up, while still on Hinata's shoulder.

Now there was a tick mark on both Sasuke's and Sakura's faces. But before they could say anything a puff of smoke stopped them.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. But this black cat got in my way, so I had to take the long way around to get here. Hope I didn't make you wait to long." He said with an eye smile.

"No sensei, Naruto and I just got here." Hinata spoke out.

'_Hmm, there's something about this Naruto. There's no way anyone would have know when I would've got here. Especially since I changed it up each year.'_"Oh well that's good to hear, how about you two." Pointing to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We have been here since SIX in the morning!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sorry about that, anyways on to the test shell we. Your test is simple really; all you need to do to pass is get one of theses two bells from me. Whoever does gets to eat lunch with me, the other/others that don't get a bell well be tied to those logs over there and force to watch us eat. Also before I get, whoever doesn't pass well be sent back to the academy for a whole year." Kakashi finished up with an eye smile. "Ready begin." With that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"**Hey guys, before you all leap off into different directions. I have a plan to get everyone to pass, so listen…"** Naruto explained his plan. They agreed to and set off to use it.

-Hour later

'_Hmm, it's been too quiet. The test is already half done and not a single attack has been made. I wonder if they just quit, well that would make it easier for me.'_ Then a small yellow fox came into view, it slowly approached Kakashi. _'Oh come on Naruto, you think I wouldn't know it's you. Here I thought you were better then that. But I'll play your little game, for now anyways.'_ Kakashi got some food pellets that was laced with laxative and placed them in his hand.

The fox slowly wonders to him and stops about five feet away just looking at Kakashi. _'So Naruto wants to play the part of a stray fox, while ok let's see if he'll take the pellets.' _Kakashi placed the pellets on the ground and moved a good foot or two away, seeing this the fox slowly goes over and sniffs the food. After a bit the fox turns its nose to the pellets and stares back to Kakashi. _'He must of smelled the laxative, oh well guess I should end this now.'_ Before the fox had any time to react, Kakashi was behind it and grabbed its tail. The fox let out a quick yelp of pain.

"Knock it off Naruto, I know it's you." Kakashi said lazily.

"How could it be me, if I'm standing right next to Hinata?" Both Naruto and Hinata came out into plain view. "By the way, I don't like having other foxes be hurt you Cyclops."

Several thoughts ran through Kakashi head. _'Crap, did I just hurt a random fox. But I thought for sure it was Naruto, but he's over there. It can't be a bunshin since I see the grass lying down. Wait did he just call me a Cyclops?" _Kakashi quickly put the small fox down and tried to pet it. But while reaching for it, the fox quickly bolted to his left side and snag a bell. It then ran to both Hinata and Naruto, and puffed into another Naruto.

"Wait, how, when. What the hell just happen here?" Kakashi was completely confused; one moment there was a fox, the next was two solid Narutos and one missing bell.

"Here maybe this would explain things." The Naruto closes to Hinata said. He then puffed and he was gone, leaving just the other with the bell.

"A Kagebunshin, that's how." Kakashi said to himself.

"Bingo, you didn't know that I knew it. So when the real me got caught by you. My clone and Hinata came out to save me. Then when you let your gourd down, I grabbed the bell and came over here." The real Naruto explained while grinning through the whole thing.

"Very smart, looks like you and Hinata pass."

Hinata shock her head 'no'. Then Sasuke and Sakura came out of no where. "Sakura I want you to have this bell, you deserve it more then me." Hinata spoke.

"No, Sasuke should have it. He deserves it more then me." Sakura replied.

"No, Hinata you should have it." Sasuke said.

"Are you all saying that you're teammates deserves it more then each other?" Kakashi asked everyone. They all nodded their heads 'yes'. "Well then, I only have one thing to say…" He waited until everyone was looking at him. "You pass. So you came up with the plan?"

"Naruto." Everyone said.

"Well since you all passed why not I treat all of you out for lunch?" Everyone hearing this cheered loudly for a free meal.

* * *

A/N: So this was my first chapter to break 3,000 words, in fact it was 3,848 and that's not including the chapters name or anything above it. So I hoped you enjoy this chapter and please tell me if you like these longer chapters or the quick short ones. Please RXR.


	6. The Different Paths

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 6: The Different Paths

(Current Day, Konoha Forest)

It had been a month and a half now since Team Seven pass the bell test. During this time they had to do D-Rank missions of course. This was something Naruto hated during; he hated picking up garbage through out Konoha, he hated pulling weeds from the farm lands, he hated having to walk on the lake just to pick up some trash, and he differently hated chasing that damn cat around. The rest of Team Seven also didn't like these chores either, but they didn't complain unlike Naruto. Kakashi for his part was actually enjoying making Naruto mad, it was quite fun at times, especially when he says something to Naruto to make him loose control of his chakra and fall into the lake.

Today their mission was to catch Tora the cat, again. Naruto was peeved as soon as the Hokage gave his team the mission, but he kept his cool for the most part. The others just sighed and followed their sensei to the forest where the cat usually hides in. They stopped right at the beginning of the forest line and Kakashi started to speak.

"Alright everyone, you all know the drill. Find and catch Tora and bring him back to the tower, let's see how fast we can do it this time." Kakashi said in a drool voice.

Everyone went off into the forest in search of that damn cat. Naruto quickly picked up the cat's scent and led everyone to it.

"Sasuke here, target is five feet away."

"Sakura here, target is six feet away."

"Hinata and Naruto here, target is three feet away."

"Ok, Team Seven move in."

Naruto leaped out of the bush that he and Hinata was hiding in. His hands caught hold of the target and lifted the cat away from his face to avoid being scratch again. He then placed it in the cage that Sakura was holding and locked it. The group left the forest to go to the Hokage tower and finish the mission.

XXXX

(Current Day, Hokage Tower)

After the group handed Tora over to the client, they waited for the Hokage to speak. The Hokage seemed to be looking at some sort of scroll, probably an other D-Rank mission for Team Seven. He then looked over to them and then to Iruka.

"Iruka, how many missions has Team Seven done?" The Hokage asked.

"Let me look sir. Wow, they have done the most with fifty missions with over three-fourth of them having reconditions from the clients." Iruka answered the question.

"I see, well then I think if their up to it I have two C-Rank missions for them." The group was completely caught off guard by this.

"Sir, did you just say two?" Kakashi asked confused be on belief.

"Yes, they close to each other. The first one is to take a bridge builder back to their home and stay there until he is done. The next one is to go to this new village and gave them this scroll for the Chuunin Exams."

"Sir, what village is this?" Sakura asked.

"It's the sound village; they just formed a few months ago." The Hokage explained. "Are you ok with these missions Kakashi?" Kakashi just nodded. "Good, bring in the bridge builder."

The door behind them started to open to reveal an old man with what look like a bottle of sake. He was obviously drunk. He looked at Team Seven and started to talk. "These kids are supposed to defend my life; they look like a bunch of wet behind the ears kids. Especially that girl with the fox, she looks like she would faint as soon as a fight broke out." Pointing at Hinata; making her to look down and Naruto to glare at the old man.

"Don't worry sir; if things get out of hand I'll be there." Kakashi said reinsuring the bridge builder. "Now team, meet me at the east gate at five in the morning tomorrow." With that he was gone with a puff of smoke.

'_**Hey Hinata, we need to talk. Let's go somewhere I can talk freely.'**_ Naruto asked through their link.

XXXX

(Current Day, Konoha Forest)

Hinata took the both of them to the spot that they used for training, knowing it was deep in the forest. It was a small clearing with a small river running through; Naruto had told it was perfect for chakra control training. It was there that she learned how to walk on both trees and water, thanks to Naruto. It was also there were she learned Kagebunshin. You could even see her attempts on forming the Rasengan; but she was still on stage two still, it took her a whole year and half just to master the first stage.

Naruto jumped down from her shoulder to the ground below, he then puffed into his human form. What surprised Hinata was that he actually had a serious look on his face; when ever she saw him he already have a smile or a grin. But never a serious face, she looked at him for answers but couldn't find any.

"Hinata the reason why I needed to talk to you alone is because of our missions." He started to explain. "Look I can't tell you why exactly, but I can tell you that going to Sound would be bad for our team. If you give me permission, I would like to do this on my own."

"But why would it be bad? Isn't Sound a new village, I doubt they would do anything to us. So why would you want to go alone?" Hinata asked in a questioning voice.

Naruto sighed. "It's because there a very bad man there, if he sees Kakashi or anyone else that he knows, he would most likely try and kill them and everyone there with them. Now before you ask why I'd be safe, the answer is I don't know if I would. But there's a greater chance of an attack with Kakashi then me. So that's why I need to do this and if things get out of hand, I'll either fight or I can retreat if need be. You know I wouldn't risk my life for something stupid." Naruto explained himself to Hinata.

Hinata just let out a sigh, Naruto was trying to protect them. And sadly he had a pretty good point; if things did get out of hand, he could just escape through that portal of his. "Ok Naruto, but you have to get Kakashi-sensei's permission also, deal?"

"Deal, come lets get back to home. I'm starving here!" Hinata just rolled her eyes and had a smile on her face.

XXXX

(Late Night, Kakashi's Place)

Kakashi was enjoying the nice and quite of his house. He always did find being alone was the best; after long days filled with headaches, he would just come home take a warm bath, eat something, read some of his book, and then fall asleep. That's what he wanted to do anyways, but no, Naruto came over saying he needed to talk to Kakashi.

"Ok Naruto, what is it that you needed to talk to me late at night for?" Kakashi asked a little mad that he couldn't have a good nights sleep.

"Well Kakashi, I wanted to offer to take the scroll to Sound by myself. Before you say no think about it, it will take about a month to complete our first mission. Then it will take an additional week and half to go to the Sound village and back. So if I go by myself, I'll save the team a good week and get it done quicker too." Naruto explained.

"You know I can't send a Genin by themselves, especially to an unknown village. So why should I send you?"

"Easy, I can defend myself and I'll be in my fox form until I'm at the village; meaning that no one would attack me and I can get there quicker anyways. After I give the scroll, I'll meet you guys in Wave. And you know I can find you by your scents too." Naruto pointing out the last part.

"The answer is still no."

"Ok, how about this. If you let me go, I'll go to Cloud and pick up the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise and have it signed by the author himself." Naruto grinned when he saw Kakashi face.

"How I know you can do that."

"You can say I know the author." _'That Ero-Sannin better remember me, or I'll beat his pervert old butt.'_

Kakashi looked around to make sure no one was near by and then looked at Naruto. "Ok you got a deal, but if you come back with out a book, I'll make you pay dearly for it."

XXXX

(Early Morning, East Gates)

Team Seven and its client had already gotten to the gates and the time they were told to. But of course, their sensei was late, again. They had been standing there for over two hours already; they were starting to think that he forgot them or something, until a puff of smoke and out came Kakashi.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed, hurting several ears.

"Sorry, but I had to take care of a few thing. Ok, here's how we're going to do the missions. We will be heading to Wave country to protect the bridge builder; while we are heading up there Naruto will be leaving us to drop of the scroll to the Sound village, he will leave at the first path that leads to there. After he is done with that, he will head directly to Wave to meet up with the rest of us, this should take him one to two weeks to do this. We will then finish up our main mission and go back home, any questions?" Tazuna raised his hand. "Yes Tazuna, you have a question?"

"Yeah, why are you sending a dumb fox anyways?"

Naruto jumped down onto the ground and changed into his human form. "For you information, I'm not a 'dumb fox'."

Tazuna was shocked, that fox was a human? "You're a human?"

"No, I'm a fox. I'm just a 'special fox', which can change into a half-human. Incase you didn't notice my ears and tail." Naruto pointing out his fox features.

"I s-see, I'm sorry if I insulted you before." Tazuna squeaked out.

"What ever, lets just get this mission done with." Team Seven along with Tazuna left the village to head to Wave.

XXXX

(Current Day, Forest Path)

It had been a half hour since they left Konoha; Naruto's path was coming up soon to. But before he could leave, he saw that damn puddle there on the road and knew what was coming up. As the group past it no one paid attention to the out of place puddle, will Kakashi did notice it too but he kept walking. About a minute after they passed it, two Mist ninja came out of nowhere and started to attack the group. They went after Kakashi first and wrapped both chains around him and pull, making it look like their sensei just died.

"One down!" One of the ninja said, they then started to head to Sakura. By this time Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were all standing around Tazuna. Naruto saw this and thought about just letting them kill her, but know if that happen the mission would be called off. And he knew what would happen to Wave then. So he quickly went in front of Sakura and force chakra to his hands. After that he grabbed both chains that were flying at Sakura.

It hurt like hell, even with the chakra shielding his hands. He could feel each needle going into his hand and tearing it apart. He quickly yanked one of the chains towards him and kicked the ninja in the gut, but by doing this he let go of the other one.

The other Mist ninja seeing this decided to finish his mission and kill Tazuna. So he went after the bridge builder instead. He was stopped however by Sasuke's shuriken that he manage to avoid at the last second, this however left him open to Hinata's Jyuuken hit on the gut.

With both ninjas out cold, Kakashi reappears to the relief of the team. Kakashi looks over his students work and put on an eye smile.

"Very good all of you, you did better then expected. But Naruto during that was dangerous, you got poison in your system and need to get it out."

To Kakashi surprise, Naruto shock his head no. "Actually sensei, my body is able to force out anything that is foreign to my body." Sure enough Kakashi and everyone on else saw what look like the poison dripping out of the wounds that Naruto got.

Kakashi nodded no longer worry about Naruto, now he was looking at Tazuna. "Why did those ninja attack you?" He asked in a serious voice.

"I don't know what you talking about, they attack you guys first."

"True, but after Naruto took down one, the other one went straight to you.

Tazuna started to sweat. "Ok, they were after me. It's because I'm building that bridge, their boss Gato owns all the seaports. To a people who live on an island he controls our lives. He over charges us for everything and if you try and stand up, he just sends his men to 'handle' us." Tazuna explained.

"Then why didn't you just put that in your request, if you would have done that then we would staff differently." Kakashi explained.

"Yes you would have, but then it would be a higher rank and we can't afford that. We barely afforded this, I'm sorry I lied to you but please understand our situation. If I don't finish the bridge then Wave dies."

"I-I say we d-do it, I mean if w-we don't then we'll have the guilt of k-knowing that we c-could of done something." Hinata spoke up surprising everyone there._ 'Damn, she's still stuttering. I guess seeing a battle again must have scared her.' _Naruto thought, looking kind of sad.

"I agree with Hinata, we should continue on." Sakura spoke up.

"Does everyone agree then?" Kakashi asked which Sasuke and Naruto just nodded. "Ok then, we'll continue this mission. But Tazuna, as soon as your country is back on its feet I want you to pay us for what ever this mission turns into ok?" Tazuna just nodded. "Good, now lets continue shall we. Oh Naruto your path is coming up."

A few minutes later Naruto saw his turn. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now, I'll get this done as soon as I can and meet up with you guys in Wave." Kakashi then handed Naruto the scroll and Naruto turned into his fox self and took off running.

XXXX

(Current Day, Unknown Location)

There was a tall man setting on a coach with a very large sword on his back. There was also a smaller figure right behind him in the shadows, this figure had on what looked like a mask. In front of the man with the sword, was a small man in a business suit. This man came up to the taller man and began to talk.

"What is wrong with you, the two ninjas you sent out has failed me." The smaller man said. "You know I paid good money for you to kill that man."

The taller man lifted up his sword with one arm and pointed it to the small man. "Do not worry Gato, I will deal with these ninjas and kill the bridge builder for you. No one has ever survived Zabuza Momochi." The man started to laugh an evil laughter.

* * *

A/N: Well that's done. I hope you like me sending Naruto off on his own 'little' mission, but don't worry I won't just focus on him alone. You will see what happens when Kakashi runs into Zabuza. Anyways please RXR. Oh and before I forget, some of you may have notice that I do reply to reviews that ask questions, now I won't answer anything that would give away any of my plot. But I will answer most common questions. Just wanted to through that out there, anyways until next time, see ya.


	7. Strength In Battle

A/N: Ok I'm going to try out a new way of saying the time and place for each scene since they will be the same for the most part. So tell me if you like it this way or the old way.

* * *

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 7: Strength In Battle

_With Naruto:_

It had been nearly a full two days since Naruto had left Team Seven to go to Sound. So far no one had bothered him and he was only a day away from Sound village. Right now he was in a forest clearing that had a small tree cave in it. It looked big enough for him so tonight he would take shelter in there. He was currently in his human form setting up a small fire, he was smart enough to bring along some food before leaving the village. Tonight he would have his favorite food of all, RAMEN!

"Stupid fire, start; damn you, I hungry!" Naruto yelled at the lifeless wood. Unfortunately for him, he never did pay attention in class on how to start a fire. _'Hmm, I could use an exploding tag, but that might attract _enemy ninjas. _Damn it why didn't I pay attention to Iruka-sensei on either time?'_ Then Naruto came up with an idea, he would just use two kunais and hit them together until a spark came.

After about a few minuets, he had a small fire going. But those kunais were wracked and no longer usable. Naruto then saw the flame start to die out, so he quickly put some more wood on it and blew gently on it. The flames finally grew big enough, Naruto the placed a pot with water from a river near by and the ramen from the package.

While Naruto was dealing with all this he didn't notice two figures that were in the trees above him. One of the figures had long silver hair with glasses on, he wore a very light purple shirt with a more purple vest over it. He had on also the same purple on his pants with a slash in his waist. The other figure was a snake that was wrapped around the first figure's neck; the snake was a paled skin looking snake, it eyes were yellow with slits in them, and he had oddly five tails on him.

The human figure looked down at Naruto; he then started to talk to his snake. "So what should we do with him, Lord Orochimaru?"

The snake looked a little amused by this, and then it started to talk. "**Easssy Kabuto, sssince we can't kill him yet, we will just tessst him. After all SSSasssake is ssstill a ussseful tool for me, he jussst hasss a new role to play and that will need thisss fox.**" He said with an evil laugh. Kabuto nodded then took off back to Sound.

XXXX

_With Team Seven:_

It had been a full two days since Naruto left and already Hinata was depressed. She was hopping that Kakashi-sensei would have said no, but somehow Naruto got him to agreed. She knew she could of just said no herself, but the he looked at her just made her agree knowing he didn't want her to get hurt. Now they were in Wave and were walking along an old path to get to Tazuna's house. They could of token the quicker way, but Kakashi didn't want to be seen. So now here they are walking near a lake bed.

Kakashi was in the front of the group, followed by Sasuke, Sakura was right behind him trying and failing at talking to him, and then there was Tazuna, and finally Hinata. Kakashi had asked her to keep a look out with her Byakugan. She did so, but only half paid attention, the other half was thinking on how Naruto was doing. She barely spotted a man in the bushes before he was replaced by a white rabbit. Hinata was about to say something when Kakashi yelled to duck down.

A large sword soon went through the air; it quickly hit a tree that was in front of the group. Then a large man appeared on the blade that just hit the tree. He wore lose pants, had no shirt on, and seemed to have bandage tape all around his face. The group could also see his Mist hitai-ite with a slash through it. Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"Zabuza Momochi, or Demon of the Bloody Mist. Why are you here?" Kakashi asked, while keeping his eye locked on him and getting his hand ready to relive his other eye.

"I see I'm known by the great copy-nin, what a pleasure. For why I'm here, it's simply to kill that old man, if you let me I'll let you and your team live."

"Sorry but I can't do that, the people of Wave need that bridge."

"I was afraid you would say that, oh well just more killing for me." Mist started to rolled in from everywhere. This caused everyone except Kakashi and Hinata to go blind. The Genin team soon heard their sensei shouting out orders to the rest.

The team made a triangle formation around the bridge builder. Sasuke on his left, then Sakura in the front, and Hinata on his right all looking out from the positions. Hinata could still see everything that was going on. She saw Zabuza jumping from where he was to the lake and made several clones from water. Then his voice rang out everywhere.

"Where should I kill you; there are several points, heart, head, liver, stomach, and any blood vessel."

The air around them was thick with Killer Intent; each member of Team Seven had their own thoughts. Sasuke was to kill himself to escape this pressure, Sakura was just scared in place, and Hinata was just thinking back to training with Naruto. On several occasions he had let lose a lot of KI during training, at first it took her a while to handle it but by the time she was on this team, she could stand his full force with demon chakra help. So this to her was nothing.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke moving his kunai to his neck and quickly decided to say something to Sasuke. "Sasuke don't worry, I won't let anyone here die today." With that Sasuke nodded and placed his hand in a defense position.

All of a sudden Hinata saw a clone coming towards them. Quickly turning her body to face Tazuna, she throw a punch that had chakra in it where the clone appeared. As soon as it came into the middle of the group, it meat Hinata fist and dissolved into water. A small laugh could be heard from Zabuza.

"I should have known that a Hyuuga would stop me. But I'm surprised she reacted so quickly with all the KI in the air." Came Zabuza's voice from everywhere.

Then an other clone appeared this time by Kakashi. Kakashi quickly hit it with his kunai and it dissolved into water. But right when the old one dropped into water, another one came from no where and knocked Kakashi into the lake. The real Zabuza appeared and made hand signs for Water Prison, Kakashi was now trapped inside a ball of water. He shouted to his team to retreat, but none of them listened. Zabuza soon made one handed signs for more clones.

Hinata seeing the new situation came up with a plan. She knew that if Naruto was here he would do the same thing too. _'It's time to fight clone with clone.' _She thought before making ten Kagebunshins, this surprised everyone there. They always thought only Naruto could make a Kagebunshin, they never thought Hinata could. Hinata sent her clones off to fight Zabuza's clones. While the real Zabuza was busy watching this new fight, he or anyone else, didn't notice a certain Hyuuga missing. Hinata quickly made her way to the lake; she started to mentally thanking Naruto for teaching her those techniques. She got to the water edge and started to walk on it, she soon fond herself behind Zabuza. She saw as the last of her clones went up in puff, she decided now would be a good time to end this.

In an icy cold voice, that she learned from Naruto, to began to speak. "It's time to end this Zabuza, and you in my field of division, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Yelled out Hinata.

"Two palms,"

"Four palms,"

"Eight palms,"

"Sixteen palms,"

"Thirty-two palms,"

"Sixty-four palms!" Hinata finished her move, Zabuza was shocked how did he let her get behind him. He should have seen her or felt her chakra, now he was falling to his knees to the water. But before he hit the water, three senbon needles hit his neck. Hinata and Kakashi both looked up to see a person in a hunter-nin outfit. The ninja looked no more then Hinata's age. He was standing on top of a tree that was facing the lake. The ninja spoke out then.

"Thank you in defeating him, I doubt I could have done it myself. Now I must take the body to dispose of it." With that the Hunter-nin landed by Hinata and Kakashi, the ninja then picked up the body and disappeared before anyone could say anything.

Hinata saw that Zabuza was still alive and she was about to tell her sensei, but then she felt weak, very weak. She soon found herself fainting and landing in her sensei's arms. Kakashi looked down at her; he was too surprised to see her not only using Kagebunshin but then to use an advance chakra control move too. He would be sure to ask her what _exactly_ she knew as soon as she wakes up. But for now he needed to rest also, but he could hold out until they got to Tazuna's place.

XXXX

_With Naruto:_

The following morning came and woke him up from his comfy position; he slowly got up and looked around to make sure nothing was taken. After he packed away his mini camp, he changed into his fox form and takes off running to Sound.

Seven hours later and he finds himself right outside the forest. From here he could see the whole valley below him and he could see the mountains that held a certain snake's base. He decided just to get it done with and deliver the scroll to the snake. He just hoped nothing bad would happen. He knew if he saw him, he would fight to the bitter end to save Sasuke from the snake. Little did he know that, that snake was right behind him now.

Naruto was half way towards the path when a kunai pasted him and landed in front of him. He looked behind and got wide eyed. There was a man that he hated more then anything, but something was off. Naruto then noticed it, he had tails! By the looks of it five of them, which means he must of died too. But when and how, also who. Then the snake started to talk.

"Well hello brat, I see you became a demon too. But where's your signer, didn't want her to get hurt?" He said with a wicked grin as he saw Naruto face.

"**How do you know about her, and while we at it where's yours? To chicken to have them near by me?" **Naruto asked while in his fox form.

"No, it's just that I wanted to play with you alone. As for how I know about your signer, that's a secret. Now shall we play, Kuchyose no jutsu!" With a quick swipe of some blood, soon came a puff of smoke and a very large snake.

'_**Oh shit! Kami please still let me have a contract with the toads!'**_ Naruto turned into his human form and bit down on his thumb on his right hand and ran through the hand signs. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" He slammed his hand to the ground and prayed it would work.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know I mean to make you right to see if Naruto can summon or not. Also to make you right to if Haku is a boy or girl. But I really want to put detail for Naruto and Orochimaru fight, so you'll see that next chapter. It would have been this one, but I been busy all week and had little time for typing. So please RXR.


	8. That’s New

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 8: That's New

_With Naruto:_

'_**Oh shit! Kami please still let me have a contract with the toads!'**_ Naruto turned into his human form and bit down on his thumb on his right hand and ran through the hand signs. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" He slammed his hand to the ground and prayed it would work.

It felt like hours to Naruto just waiting to see if something would come; then a big puff of smoke appeared. "OH YEAH!" Naruto yelled as he was being propelled up to Orochimaru's level.

"WHO THE HELL SUMMONED ME! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SLEEP!" Yelled a very pissed off voice. When Naruto looked down at his feet he noticed there was fur beneath him. When all of the smoke cleared, one could see that Naruto was on a very big fox. The fox had white fur covering most of its body, its feet were black also its ears. It stood a good fifty feet big and had a single tail swinging around. "SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE OR SHOULD I JUST KILL YOU NOW!" Yelled the fox towards Naruto.

Naruto was confused, he thought 'Chief Toad' would appeared, and instead he was on some fox that was mad at him. "Uhm, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the one who summoned you. What's your name by the way?"

To say the fox was pissed even more would be an understatement; not only was it just wakened up from its nice nap, but then this baka didn't even know its name. "YOU MEAN YOU SUMMONED ME WITH OUT EVENING KNOWING ME?! YOU BAKA, MY NAME IS CHIRU!" The fox yelled.

Doing all this Orochimaru was getting bored just watching this little 'chat' that those to were having, so he decided to remained them that he was still there. He made several hand signs and took a deep breath. "Katon: Karyū Endan!" A huge dragon made out of fire flew through the sky. Chiru saw this; it quickly dodged to the left and looked straight up to the person who cast it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT! ARE YOU THAT LOW TO ATTACK A LADY FOX?!" She yelled to Orochimaru. "Hey Baka, do you happen to know any wind type moves?" She asked Naruto.

"Only my Rasengan, but that is a close range attack." Naruto explained.

Chiru however had a smile on her face, she knows exactly what it was and if used right with her jutsu, it could easily teach this snake not to 'interrupt' her again and to teach that baka not to wake her up either. "That will do just fine, make it up and run towards the snake. I'll use one of my special jutsu to _help_ you." Naruto just shrugged and summoned a clone to help with the Rasengan. Naruto and his clone stared to run towards Orochimaru at full speed. Seeing this Orochimaru started to throw kunais at him; dodging Naruto was now finish making the speared and dismissed the clone. Naruto was now ten feet away when Chiru yelled out her jutsu "Supiritto Faia!" Out from her mouth came a round speared of red flames flying towards Naruto's Rasengan; the two collided right before Naruto hit Orochimaru's snake, when they did collide the Rasengan looked like it swallowed the red speared whole turning it to a purple swirling flames in his hand. When the modify Rasengan hit the snake it blasted both the snake and Naruto back from each other. The snake was flying backwards while slowing being covered in flames, while Naruto was sent back with a throbbing hand.

Naruto stood up and looked at his hand; it was completely covered with burn marks from his attack. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Naruto yelled at Chiru.

"Well we did need to beat that snake guy and that was my only jutsu that I know that would do it." Lying happily to Naruto. She then looked up to see the damaged the snake took. It seemed she when a 'little' overboard with this one; the snake, or what's left of it, was spread across the tree tops of the forest. She could see that most of it was burn to ash leaving the guts and a few bones through out the forest. Then her smile dropped when she saw its master still alive, he was on a tree that was a few yards away.

"Ku, ku, ku that was quite some attack there, too bad the flames were to slow to catch me or I would have been a crisped Sannin. But now I think its time to go." Before Orochimaru could jump away, Naruto threw him the scroll he was supposed to delver to the Sound.

"Its for you Orochimaru, I know your from Sound." With that Orochimaru smiled a disappeared in smoke. "So are you going tell me you are Chiru and why I can summon you?" Naruto asked.

"While as you know my name is Chiru Kitsune, I'm the boss summon for the foxes. My must powerful jutsu is the Supiritto Faia, which is the very nature of fire or pure fire. When mixed with any wind jutsu it changes into a more powerful attack of a combination of fire and wind. If the wind jutsu a long range then it turns the air into fire which would spread across a wide area, but if it's a short range like yours then it turns into a mini sun. But with either one the user of the wind jutsu will be hurt by the flames. Now as for why you can summon foxes, will I'm not sure. The fox contract was lost in the last shinobi war, so no human could ever sign it. But as I can see your not all human are you, can you explain why, it might help me to figure this out." Naruto nodded and gave her the short version of what happened so far to him. "I see, umm, will if I had to guess it would probably be because you were the former vessel of 

Kyuubi. You see only the demon bijuu or Kami can make a contract for animal summoning, so I think Kyuubi must have made you one with out you knowing. Tell me do you have any contracts with you?"

"Well I have the one that was made for Hinata and me, but I know it didn't say anything about summoning." Naruto said while pulling out his copy of the contract.

"Umm, let me see that please." Chiru said while taking it in between her two nails.

_Demon Binding Contract_

_The Signer Side:_

_Who ever signs this contract will have complete control over the demon that this belongs to._

_The signer has to take care of the demon and make sure it doesn't run a mock in the human realm._

_They must also make sure that the demon is kept secret to all those that wish to kill it._

_Failure of this will result in the death of the signer._

_The Demon Side:_

_The demon who owns this contract must remain loyal to the signer._

_They must obey any command that the signer gives, this rule however doesn't count if the signer tells the demon to kill itself or other demons that are not a threat to the signer._

_The demon must make sure that the signer is safe at all times, however if the signer wishes to fight by themselves then this rule doesn't apply._

_Failure of this will result in the death of the demon._

_Abilities for both Signer and Demon:_

_Both signer and demon will be allow to talk through their minds, however this will only work if both are within ten miles of each other._

_The demon can take on a shape or form of the signer's species, however they can only keep this form for a maximum of two days, then they must rest for a day before changing again._

_The demon can temporally be sealed into the signer so that the signer can have the demon's powers, however this can only work for a maximum of three hours per day, before signer must rest._

_Demon is allowed to talk the signer language when they are still in their natural form._

_Demon is able to change the size of themselves to as small as they can get to as large as they can be. Please note that the largest they can be is dependent upon how many tails they have._

_If for any reason that the signer is seriously hurt and is near death, the demon is allowed to give up their life to save the signer._

_**Both signer and demon may call upon the demon's species as a form of summoning; please note that signer can have a other summoning contract with this one but the demon can not.**_

_How to sign:_

_To sign this contract you must be first chosen by the demon, and then you must sign it in your blood at the bottom._

_Signed by: Hinata Hyuuga_

Naruto looked puzzled; he knew for sure that it wasn't there before, so how in the world did it get there? "What the, that's was there before, was it?"

"Umm, will reading it makes me think that maybe that new tail of yours has something to do with it." Naruto gave her a look that said 'What are you talking about'. "Look behind you baka."

Naruto did as he was told and saw indeed a new tail that formed, it looked just like his old one did. "When did that happened."

"Right after you summoned me, I thought you knew that so that's why I didn't say anything to you."

"Will what ever, my mission is done and I need to find a certain Ero-Sannin in Cloud. I guess I'll see you later." Chiru nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto changed back into his fox form and started to run west towards Cloud. **'That pervert better remember me or else.' **Naruto thought while running.

XXXX

_With Hinata:_

It was dark and she could feel pain through out her body, she could have sworn that her body was saying she was a fool for what she done. She tried to rise her arm but couldn't, then she opened her eyes. She looked around; she was in a dim room, the room was small just big enough for a few people, she was laying on a bed that wasn't very soft. She couldn't see any of her teammates in the same room as her, but she could hear them. They sounded close, maybe just a few meters away. She had to get up, she needed to tell them that Zabuza was still alive. She used all her energy to get up, her whole body yelling at her to stay down. But she didn't listen, they needed to know.

She got one foot on the floor, then the other shortly afterwards. She then stood up, or somewhat up, and made her way towards the door. She reached the door and opened it, she looked around and in front of her was a hallway. To her left was a few more doors on the side, then to her right was a stairway leading down stairs. She moved towards the staircase, she got half way down when she fell from lack of energy.

XXXX

_With Team Seven:_

They had arrived at Tazuna house a day ago; two members needed rest, one more then the other. Kakashi was with his two other students right now; his third student was upstairs sleeping from what she did. Kakashi was honesty surprised at what Hinata did at the lake; he didn't know her skill level was that high already. Sasuke on the other hand was mad that he didn't do anything but stand there and watched on. He was thinking he needed that power, not some shy little Hyuuga girl.

Right now they all were just setting down getting ready for dinner. It was mostly a lay back day today, and Tazuna daughter was making dinner for them. Tonight Tsunami was making some meet stow, and they were all ready to eat when they heard a thud. Kakashi was the first up, he went to were the noise came from to find Hinata laying on the ground.

Hinata was in even more pain now; after that trip down, her whole body was in trice as much pain. She felt two hands grab her on her shoulders; she looked up to see Kakashi-sensei was the one that was holding her. He guided her to the table and sat her down. "You know, it probably not a good idea to try and walk while injured." Kakashi stated to Hinata.

"I…I know but I n-need to tell you s-something important; y-you see right before I b-blanked out I saw c-chakra in Zabuza, w-which means he's a-alive." She said weakly.

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked. Hinata just nodded yes to him. "I see, then starting tomorrow I'll being training Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata we need to talk about what you do know. But that can wait for tomorrow; right now its time to eat." The rest of the night went with out an incident.

XXXX

_With Team Seven:_

The next day came; all of Team Seven were in a clearing in the forest. The clearing only had trees around it, the size of the clearing was maybe as big as the Academy's sparing ring. Hinata had a clutch with her to keep her up right; standing to her left was Sakura and then Sasuke, to her front Kakashi stood there. Kakashi decided that his students needed some extra training if Zabuza was still alive.

"Alright, today you two will be learning how to walk up a tree using chakra, Hinata I'm guessing you already know this?" She nodded her head yes. "Good, can you please show the other two?" She nodded and slowly made her way to the tree. With her clutch, she forced her chakra to her feet and made her way up the tree. She stopped when she reached the first branch; she then sat on top of it. "Good, you see she used her chakra to hold her on the tree. Now you two try, I would use a running start by the way."

Sakura was the first to try; she made it all the way to a branch her first time. But when Sasuke tried he was propelled off the tree. "Oh I forgot to mention that too much chakra and you are propelled, but too little and you won't stick. Now Sakura since you can do this, please return to the house for guard duty. Hinata please follow me, I need to talk to you about something. Sasuke please stay here and work on your tree walking." With that they all nodded. Kakashi took off with Hinata right behind him.

XXXX

_With Hinata and Kakashi:_

The two had gone about three miles from Sasuke was; during the trip they remained quiet. They were now at an other clearing this one however had a small stream of water going through it. Kakashi turned around and looked at Hinata.

"So what exactly do you know and how did you learn how to walk on water?" Kakashi came right out and asked her the main topic.

"W-well I know my family jutsu and fight s-style; then t-there's Kagebunshin, tree walking, and w-water walking." She then said in a low voice, "I-I'm also l-learning the Rasengan."

Kakashi went wide eye; did she just say she's learning the Rasengan? "Who is teaching you this? Is it Naruto?" She just nodded; Kakashi let out a sigh, he was worried about this. From day one he knew that it was a bad idea for Naruto to be with her; now he knows for sure, he was pushing her way to far with that jutsu. "How far are you with it?" Hinata just held her right hand up and started to swipe at the air with her left. Soon a small ball of blue formed in her hand and she pushed it into a tree near by. The jutsu left an imprint of a spiral shape. Kakashi had to admit it was impressing, she was already so far. "How long of you been working on it?"

"For about two year and half, I still need to learn how to control it after forming." She answered his question.

"Well, try and take it easy don't push your self, ok?"

"I know, N-naruto already told me that, but ok."

* * *

A/N: So I hope I'm getting better in the fight scenes, if you haven't notice I can of suck on them :( But anyways I hoped you like this chapter, the next one will be with a certain pervert meeting a fox. So please RXR.

Jutsus used:

Katon: Karyū Endan: Not a made up jutsu, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile, B-rank; the user shoots an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth.

Supiritto Faia: Original jutsu, Spirit Fire, No Rank; a pure ball of fire with no air in it, if the ball hits an opponent then they would be covered in flames as hot as the sun, however it can be combined with any wind type attack but does damage to the wind user.


	9. Not An Update Out Sick

Naruto: Hallo everyone sorry for no updates this time, but PZldfn is sick with a cold and can't think straight.

Me: I'm (cough) not (cough) that (cough) sick.

Jiraiya: Kid just give up, we won't let you type until your good again.

Naruto: (Yelling) Prevy-Sage what are you doing here?! You not suppose to show up until the next chapter!

Jiraiya: Whaaaat, I heard he was sick so I decided to come check.

Naruto: What ever, anyways sorry for no updates. PZldfn should be better soon, so please keep an eye out. See ya.


	10. Meeting An Old Fart

Me: Sorry everyone for no updates for this long but after I got better I had the evil writers block and I also have to do some other stuff and this just got pushed a side. But I should be able to update more often now. Also it is with a sad heart that I'm putting 'The Bonds Of Two' up for adoption. Please see story for details.

Naruto: Hey, why are you getting rid of me and Kitai?!

Me:(sighs) I'm not getting rid of either of you. She'll show up in an other story. But the story I made never really had a good plot, at least not one I could think of.

Naruto: Fine, whatever. Just start on this chapter.

* * *

Sadly I don't own Naruto.

"Person Talking"

'_Person Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

Jutsus being used

A New Chance

Chapter 9: Meeting An Old Fart

_In a small city:_

A man with long white hair entered a small bar, he was a companied by to young women on either side of him. His face said he was having a good time and was drunk be on belief. He had on a red vest with a fishnet shirt under it, his face had what looked like two red triangles, and he wore dark green-brown pants on with stander shinobi sandals.

The bar that he was entering was filled with drunken people. It held a few pool tables; the air was full of smoke and a stanch that was of both vomit and the passed out people.

The man took a seat in a booth that was free; he then noticed something strange there was this one blonde guy that kept looking at him. It was starting to get ignoring to the man, then all of a sudden a kunai was thrown and landed in front of the white hair man. The kunai had a note attached to it.

"Meet me outside of town."

Looking back up the blonde was gone and some leaves flouting down.

XXXX

_Outside Town:_

Naruto knew Jiraiya would show up, he knew as soon as the pervert saw the leaves that would tell him that he was dealing with a shinobi, meaning that he would have to at least check it out. Now the trick is to get Jiraiya to remember him; if that was even possible. As far as Naruto knows Jiraiya only know him for a few months even with that he wasn't always there. Naruto sighed this was going to be 'fun', then he sensed someone coming. A few seconds later and the Ero-Sannin himself showed up.

"So is there a reason why you throw a kunai at me?" Jiraiya asked as he approached Naruto.

"Yes, but first do you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked at the strange boy carefully; the boy had on a black and orange jumpsuit with stander shinobi shoes. He also had on a leaf hitai-ite, which meant he was friendly, the boy also had what looked like fox ears and tails. Jiraiya tried to think back to all the times he seen 'weird' looking people, but the boy never came up.

"Sorry kid, never seen you before. Now are you going tell me why you wanted to talk to me?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to get back to those two ladies.

Naruto put his index figure on his chin and made a look like he was thinking. "Hmm, nope. Not until you remember me and just to let you know I'm not leaving you alone until you do know me, Ero-Sannin." With that Naruto went poof leaving a confused Jiraiya.

"The kid's nuts, I know I've never seen him before." With that Jiraiya turned around and walked back into town.

XXXX

_With Naruto:_

Naruto was currently in a tree a few meters away from were he left Jiraiya. _'Great figures he wouldn't remember me. The one person I needed and they didn't know me. Well guess the only way to make him remember is to pull some famous Uzumaki tricks.' _With that Naruto set off to set up his 'fun'.

XXXX

_With Jiraiya:_

Jiraiya was desperately looking for the two women that were with him earlier. He had already looked at the bar that he was at but they weren't there, then he searched around the general area and they weren't there either. Now he was just wondering around the town aimlessly; he didn't notice however that there was a ninja wire in front of him, nor did he notice that said ninja wire was just broken because of his foot. He did notice when all of a sudden he was covered in sticky feather that was now all over his body.

"What the hell! What is this stuff?!" That's when that boy from earlier showed up.

"Show Ero-Sannin, know who I am yet?" Naruto could see the tick mark appeared on Jiraiya's face; Naruto had to use his willpower to keep from laughing his ass off at the site. "I'm sorry I should call you Ero-Chikin." If it was possible Naruto could have sworn that the tick mark grow even bigger.

"No I still don't know you, and stop bugging me!" Jiraiya said through gritted teeth.

Again Naruto put his index figure on his chin and made a look like he was thinking. "Hmm, nope. Not until you know my name, oh and the traps will just get worst as the day goes by." Before Jiraiya could grab Naruto, he went poof again leaving a mad Jiraiya.

_-Half an hour later_

Jiraiya was now watching his steps unsure of what that crazy ninja would do next. He had to admit that boy did spark something but what? He knew that he never meet before, right? Whatever the case he would worry about it later, now he needed to do some 'research'.

He quickly found what he was looking for and it was perfect to. There in front of him was a bathhouse and to top it off it had huge bushes on either side of it. Seeing this he quickly did a perverted laugh and ran to the side were the women bathed.

XXXX

_With Naruto:_

Naruto was now in his fox form and was following Jiraiya to see were he was going. He then saw the bathhouse and inwardly grown knowing why he was there. But then an idea popped in his head and he liked it to. Naruto quickly ran to catch up with Jiraiya and to set up his next trick.

XXXX

_With Jiraiya:_

Jiraiya had just made it to the safety of the bushes. He now pulled out his favorite tool he had, a drill. He made a small hole and pulled out his notepad and a pencil, after making the hole he looked in. He was now giggling uncontrollable as he wrote in his notebook of what he was seeing.

Then all of a sudden there was a small explosion was he was at. The explosion was just powerful enough to crate a small doorway between Jiraiya and the now very pissed off women in the bath. Jiraiya gulped as he felt the killer intent that the women were sending him, he quickly got up and started to run the other way when he felt something solid in front of him. It was a red wall? Then he saw that damn blonde on the other side, he was smiling and pointed behind Jiraiya. Jiraiya made a quick look behind him and saw that all the women were now behind him, Jiraiya then looked back and gave the boy a pleading look but the boy just shook his head and waved goodbye and poof away again. Jiraiya gulped once more and prepared himself for the beating to come.

XXXX

_With Naruto:_

Naruto was laughing his ass off wait now as he was watching getting his ass kicked by all those women in the bathhouse. He guessed that people in Konoha could hear the screams Jiraiya was now making being trapped in Naruto chakra wall. He figured an other few more minutes of this should do.

XXXX

_With Jiraiya:_

Jiraiya was nearly unconscious when he saw that red wall disappearing in front of him. When it was completely gone he made a mad dash to get out of there. He ran so fast that Naruto, and many others, thought the Kyuubi was chasing after him.

Jiraiya quickly made ten blocks easily and he felt safe now, that was until a certain blonde poof right in front of him. Out of breath Jiraiya asked. "What… are… you… doing… here?"

"Weeeell I wanted to see if you knew who I am?" Naruto simply said.

After regaining his breath Jiraiya talked again. "Kid I told you I don't know who you are."

"Hmm, then you leave me no choice, I didn't want to use this." Naruto saw the scared look on Jiraiya's face and chuckled at this. He then made some quick hand signs and yelled. "Oiroke no Jutsu"

Jiraiya was no longer looking at some strange boy, but a beautiful girl. The girl in front of him had wonderful curves in all the right places and skin that looked like it would be as soft as a cloud. Then there were small clouds covering all her private part but just barley leaving one's imagination to go while. Jiraiya's noise was now a fountain of blood as it was purring out of him uncontrollable. He quickly passed out from the lack of blood.

XXXX

_With Naruto:_

It had been an hour now and Naruto just sighed. He had to carry the Ero-Sannin to the nearest inn and then he had to make up a fake excuse so that the front desk didn't call the police. Now he was in a chair waiting for Jiraiya wake up.

Jiraiya moved a bit in bed and started to open his eyes. He then saw a face, a face that he knew very well, but it looked different from the last time he saw it. Then he saw why it looked different his ears were missing!

"Naruto what happened to you ears?!" Jiraiya yelled out. The only reply he got was a laughing Naruto. "What the hell, why are you laughing?"

"Because you finally remember me Ero-Sannin." Jiraiya gave a confused look and Naruto explained what happened from death to now.

After about ten minutes Jiraiya finally understood what happened.

"So why didn't you come to me for you contract?" Jiraiya asked giving a hurt look.

"Geez I wonder maybe because you would use me just to do some 'research'" Naruto pointed out.

"So, it would be fun and I'm sure you would enjoy it to." Jiraiya said while smirking.

"Yeah whatever, in any case we have problems with Orochimaru being a demon." Naruto said bringing the topic to a more serious one.

Jiraiya sighed. "Yeah, and here I thought I saw the last of him thirteen years ago when the old man killed him after finding his sick lab." Jiraiya said in a sad voice.

"So what are we going to do about it, remember he still has memories from the other life time." Naruto said.

"For now I'll just keep an eye on him and see what he is up to, does the old man know?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know, I think he remember me, but he has never openly said it to me. In any case you should see him just to make sure he knows about Orochimaru." Naruto finished up.

"Yeah, I'll go see him next. Oh before I forget here's that book you asked about earlier, hope Kakashi likes it." Jiraiya said as he tosses Naruto the book.

"Oh I'm sure he'll have his noise in it as soon as I give it to him." Naruto said with a smirk. "Anyways I should get going to meet up with the others." Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded. Naruto then turned into his fox form and jumped out the window and started to run in the direction of his team.

Jiraiya just shook his head at the sight. "Crazy kid, oh well I have work to do now." And with that Jiraiya was off to.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long but as I said at the top I had writers block. But come next weakened I'll make it up to you by having a gift for everyone :). So see you then and please RXR.

Quick word translation:

Chikin: Chicken


	11. Story Alert

Hey everyone I'm back, well kind of. After some long thinking I've decided to rewrite A New Chance. It'll still will have the same story line but I'm putting more detail in and hopefully making seem less rush. So the first chapter should be out by the end of this week and I'm going leave the original up until I reach the same chapter as it. Anyways I'm really sorry for not updating on this story as it is my favorite one. Anyways I hope you guys well still read it, see ya.


	12. Story Alert2

Hey everyone, to all those that enjoyed this story the rewrite of it has been posted and can be found in my profile. I hope you enjoy the remake and see you all there.


	13. Chapter 13

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

pzldfn

happycheese


End file.
